


haven't found all i was hoping to find

by camboyyukhei (redmaynes)



Series: take your time // before i make you mine [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Drunk Sex, Fraternities & Sororities, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining, Underage Drinking, hbd taeyong ily, they're both bad at communicating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmaynes/pseuds/camboyyukhei
Summary: Taeyong didn’t know how to talk to Johnny now, really. A while ago they became better at communicating with their hands and lips than with sober words, and Taeyong’s been too scared to go back to how they started when they first met as friends and not fuckbuddies who probably could use several crash courses in proper communication.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: take your time // before i make you mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237430
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89
Collections: NCT SPICE FIC EXCHANGE





	haven't found all i was hoping to find

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BreathingDreamsLikeAir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathingDreamsLikeAir/gifts).



Taeyong was dragging the last of his suitcases into his on-campus apartment living room when his phone vibrated inside his jacket pocket. He ignored it for the time being as he toed off his shoes and lugged all his suitcases inside, determined to finish hanging up his hoodies and putting his sleepwear and everyday clothes away before even looking at any notifications.

Half an hour later, with his clothing neatly put away, Taeyong finally glanced at the notification-- and blinked, peering a little closer when he saw a very familiar name.

**Johnny Seo**

_[5:38 pm] Hey, I heard you were back? We’re having a week 0 kb; was wondering if you wanted to come by tonight_

His brow ticked up in surprise. He never recalled telling Johnny when he was coming back from winter break, especially when they last saw each--

Taeyong shook his head slightly, thumbs already typing out a message before he got too caught up in past memories.

**Me**

_[6:10 pm] Yeah, I just got back and finished unpacking_

_[6:10 pm] I can bring some chase for tn, what time should I come?_

**Johnny Seo**

_[6:12 pm] Nah dw abt it_

_[6:12 pm] I told everyone like 9 but you can come earlier if you want_

**Me**

_[6:13 pm] Okay, cya later_

**Johnny Seo**

_[6:12 pm] Lates_

Taeyong blew out a breath and threw his phone onto his bed before he followed it a few seconds after, sinking into sheets that he washed right before he left after winter finals-- amazing foresight on his end. He didn’t really interact with Johnny over break, save for the perfunctory holiday and New Year’s texts they exchanged. Taeyong didn’t know how to talk to Johnny now, really. A while ago they became better at communicating with their hands and lips than with sober words, and Taeyong’s been too scared to go back to how they started, when they first met as friends and not fuckbuddies who probably could use several crash courses in proper communication.

Kun came home a few hours later as Taeyong threw together a smoothie for dinner. Considering that he was almost as bad as Xiaojun in being a one-shot wonder, it seemed smart to line his stomach for the drinking he was about to do tonight, even if he didn’t feel particularly hungry.

“You going to the kickback at Johnny’s tonight?” Kun asked, after they greeted and hugged each other, Taeyong helping him bring his duffel bag into their shared room as Kun rolled in a humongous suitcase inside as well.

“Did Johnny text you too?”

“Nah, Taeil did. I told him I’d go if you go.”

Taeyong let out a breathy chuckle. “Well, I hope you’re still up for socializing, because we’re definitely going.”

“Does this mean we’re coming _and_ leaving together, then?”

Taeyong purposely avoided looking at Kun, who was pointedly munching on some sour cream and onion Ruffles and shooting him _that_ look. “Mayhaps.”

“So you’re telling me that if I were to text you when it’s time to go home that you’ll respond in a timely manner and not text the very next morning because you were off in cahoots with Johnny?”

“Why do you have to say _in cahoots_ like we’re engaging in illegal activities?” Taeyong mumbled, draining the last dredges of his frozen mango and berries smoothies.

“Yongie.”

“Okay, I _probably_ will be staying the night. Like usual.”

Kun had his features schooled into what Taeyong had learned was _very forced_ nonchalance. “Alrighty.”

They eventually called an Uber at nine, but not before Taeyong dropped by the market nearest his apartment. He sent a silent prayer up to whatever deity was clocked in at the time he spotted the one remaining jumbo bottle of mango Calpico that he bought along with a party-sized bag of Takis that he knew would get devoured by Yuta within the hour if left unguarded.

“Hey guys! You changed your hair,” was the first thing that he heard coming out of Johnny’s mouth when he greeted both of them, eyes flicking from Kun to Taeyong to the grocery bag Taeyong was holding. 

Taeyong touched the side of his head, absentmindedly feeling the soft strands of his now-cotton-candy-pink hair. “Yeah, I figured it was time to let go of the blonde look.”

“Well, um, it looks good.”

“Thanks.”

Johnny nodded jerkily, before startling when he looked down at Kun again, as if he just noticed that there was someone else at Taeyong’s side. “Er, you guys can come in. Hey Kun.”

They exchanged some banal pleasantries before Kun went off to find Taeil, and Johnny and Taeyong made their way to the kitchen.

“You know you didn’t have to,” he said, gesturing to Taeyong sliding the Calpico bottle next to the various handles on the countertop.

“I wanted to. Plus I think I owe Yuta from when he was taking care of me after I died at the last kickback and puked on his bed. So, Takis.”

“Ah.”

Taeyong paused in meticulously creasing the grocery bag to peer up at Johnny. “So uh. How was Countdown?”

“Oh, we went to OMFG.”

“Shit, my bad, I honestly don’t know how to tell the difference.”

“All good,” Johnny laughed, taking the now-folded plastic bag from Taeyong to tuck under a bottle of Captain Morgan. “As a non-degenerate, you don’t really need to know. Uhhhh, it was fun! We went with some KASA people, and I took Lucas too because he wanted to roll for the first time.”

“So you were sober the entire time?”

“ _S_ _traight_ sober.” Johnny flashed an easy grin. “C’mon, you don’t trust me enough to be a responsible rave daddy?”

“Ooh.” Taeyong’s nose scrunched up. “Cringe alert.”

Johnny let out a mirthful laugh. “Got a problem with that?”

“Johnny, I would be very worried the day you become an actual daddy.”

“You mean you’ve been worried all this _time_ \--”

His reply was cut off by a groan from Taeyong. “You’re gonna rub off on Lucas so much, I just _know it_.”

“The kiddo’s cute, I can see why Mark is so enamored by him.” Johnny offered him a Dixie cup that he just filled with some green apple Amsterdam, and Taeyong held up his shot in silent cheers before they both downed their alcohol.

“So.” Taeyong gratefully accepted the cup of chase Johnny handed to him, sipping at the Sprite to rid his mouth of the taste of vodka. “Has Mark asked him out yet, or...?”

“Ah.” Johnny rubbed the back of his head. “I’m honestly not sure if Mark knows about Lucas’ interest.”

“You just-- said that Mark was _enamored_ with--”

“Yeah but like, it’s a _friend-_ enamored,” Johnny clarified, emphasizing the keyword with air-quotes. “Like how you would be in love with a puppy, y’know. They both think the other is cute, but for different reasons.”

Taeyong couldn’t repress the deep sigh that was building in his lungs. “Do you know if your little is part of the community, Johnny?”

Johnny shrugged. “Not gonna lie, I don’t like speculating but I never thought he’d swing that way.”

“God, I really wish them the best,” Taeyong said, pouring himself and Johnny Malibu shots this time. “Trying to figure out if your gaydar is broken or not is always nerve-wracking. Poor Lucas.”

They made their way into the living room so Taeyong could greet everyone in attendance: Taeil, Yuta, Hendery, Yangyang, and some other faces he slightly recognized, who were either current pledges or actives that Taeyong never got to get close to.

He caught up with Yuta for a bit, the latter absentmindedly toying with the lip ring that he got over winter break as they lamented the near approaching first day of winter quarter instruction. 

Casual conversation turned into a teasing game of Never Have I Ever that quickly got a lot of them way rowdier and tipsier than was expected on such a chill night. 

“Okay, I’m cutting you off there,” Johnny said, plucking Taeyong’s chase cup out of his hand and replacing it with a Solo cup willed with icy water.

Taeyong pouted up at him, but relented by hydrating with something that wasn’t alcoholic or carbonated. “I’m not even _drunk_ drunk yet.”

“I think it’s a good indicator for you to stop drinking when it looks like you can’t spell your name backwards while walking in a straight line.”

He stuck out his tongue at Johnny. “I’m conscious enough to know that I can still go to your room to sober up.”

Johnny’s uptick of his right brow was subtle, but still perceptible. “Yeah?”

Taeyong held his gaze. “Yeah.” 

Johnny glanced at what the others were doing, which was migrating to the kitchen to set up for a game of Rage Cage. He looked back at Taeyong, who was casually biting at the rim of his Solo cup as he blinked innocuously up at Johnny. 

He jerked his head in the direction of the hallway. “Well, let’s go then.”

***

Johnny finally got the door to his room open after fumbling with his keys and having some trouble fitting the key into the lock, and he and Taeyong stumbled into the dark space, the other clinging at his waist. As soon as they were out of sight from the others Taeyong had pulled Johnny down for a kiss before they even got to his room.

He felt warmth from where Taeyong’s hand clutched at his sweater, right above his hip, and maybe it was the alcohol that made Johnny feel looser and more touch-starved than normal, because just thinking of Taeyong’s hands on him made him hard in a matter of moments. He locked the door behind them, Taeyong immediately bringing his hands up to frame Johnny’s face, long fingers pressed at his jawline, and Johnny let himself be shoved against the door, grunting at the impact before being silenced when Taeyong put his lips on Johnny’s, brushing tentatively before Johnny put his hand on the back of Taeyong’s neck and pulled him closer, and then they were making out again _oh fuck it’s been too long_ —

Taeyong’s skin was soft, so much softer than his, and his jaw was smooth, unlike Johnny, who had a little bit of stubble from not shaving. He splayed his hands on Taeyong, one on his shoulder, one at the small of his back, rocking himself down, and shivered when he felt the answering hardness of Taeyong against him, tangible even through their jeans.

Taeyong’s hitched breath was audible, real, right near his ear. When they separated, and he pressed in a little closer, which Johnny enthusiastically welcomed, arching up into the touch like a cat.

“Bed?” he whispered hoarsely, to which Taeyong nodded, and Johnny clasped his hand to pull him across the room, fumbling with the dimmer switch to turn on the low light before pushing Taeyong onto the bed and climbing on top of him to resume what they stopped.

It got a little more filthy when tongues came out into play, and Johnny secretly relished the soft noises that Taeyong was making under him, as he lazily continued his grind on him. Taeyong canted upwards when Johnny broke away to fumble at his jeans, popping the button and sliding down the zipper, shuddering when he heard the broken moan coming from Taeyong, when Johnny reached inside to palm him firmly.

He shimmied down Taeyong’s jeans as Taeyong himself shucked off his socks, and when they were off, he slowly ran a hand up his leg, feeling the hairs that got finer the more

Johnny traveled up, ending at the soft skin of Taeyong’s inner thigh, which was paler than his more exposed skin. Johnny found himself leaning down to press a kiss there, and then shifting up a bit to firmly grab Taeyong’s cock, still hidden with briefs.

“Oh my god,” Taeyong whispered, tensing up when Johnny pressed a kiss to his clothed tip, letting his tongue lick over it before easing down his briefs and letting Taeyong’s erection spring free.

Taeyong’s dick was kinda like the rest of him, Johnny drunkenly thought to himself, Slim, elegant, pleasing… and just too fucking much.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Okay, maybe it wasn’t a thinking-to-himself moment, more like a _I-didn’t-know-you-could-also-hear-my-drunk-talk_ moment.

“It means that I wanna suck your dick,” Johnny drawled, and it was worth it to see Taeyong’s face heat up at that, before his pretty mouth fell open when Johnny slipped Taeyong’s boxers down his hips and fed himself Taeyong’s dick, careful to not scrape him with his teeth on the way down, humming in satisfaction.

He had to give Taeyong credit for not surging up and accidentally choking him from the way he so smoothly swallowed him down— which is what unfortunately happened the first time Johnny got sucked off. Sorry, Matthew.

If there was something that Johnny had to say he was addicted to, it would be sucking dick. There were few sensations that he loved more than having his mouth full, throat struggling to swallow, while he drank in the sounds that his partner made above him— in this case, under him.

“Missed this. Missed you a lot,” he said, his words coming out a little rougher and quieter than he intended them to. Taeyong made a small noise in return, his slender fingers tightening in Johnny’s hair.

He slurped noisily around Taeyong, pressing his tongue to the underside of his dick to feel the slight twitches that meant Taeyong was close.

And he made sure to let Johnny know: Taeyong gave a full-body shudder while scrabbling at Johnny’s shoulders. 

“Johnny,” he whispered, desperately squirming underneath him. “Fu-- I’m gonna come, _unnh_ \-- I want you to fuck me before I do.”

And that’s how an agonizing half-hour later Taeyong found himself shaking apart under Johnny as he slowly pressed into Taeyong, giving the other time to adjust.

Taeyong was becoming undone right before his eyes, and Johnny was definitely okay with that.

Johnny slowed down his pace, thrusts becoming lazy, and he smiled to himself when Taeyong arched up, legs gripping Johnny’s waist tighter, his heels digging into the small of Johnny’s back.

“Oh my god,” Taeyong gasped, trying to get more of Johnny in him by tilting up his hips, and he would’ve succeeded if it weren’t for Johnny’s grip on his waist, preventing him from moving anywhere. “Johnny—”

“If you don’t stop that, I’m just gonna tie you up next time so you can’t move,” Johnny murmured, and his eyes raked appreciatively over the flush that rose on the apples of Taeyong’s cheeks and spread over his face and neck, and all the way to his delicate collarbone.

Johnny leaned back a little, using his thumbs to spread Taeyong’s cheeks apart to see his pink, stretched hole around his own cock.

“Johnny, s-stop,” Taeyong hissed, face heating up seeing how Johnny smirked with satisfaction when Taeyong instinctively clenched around him when Johnny lazily circled his hips while still holding him open. 

“Safeword?”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Oh, so I can keep going?” Johnny replied, grinding a little slower but even deeper so that Taeyong let out an almost wounded noise as he hitched his left leg over Johnny’s shoulder, 

“I hate you.” 

Johnny grinned. Taeyong was even cuter when he was petulant. “You don’t hate my dick, though.”

“Touché,” Taeyong gritted through his teeth, fingernails digging into Johnny’s back. “ _Nngh,_ fuck don’t stop.”

“Wasn’t planning to anytime soon.”

Taeyong suddenly gripped Johnny’s hips hard, and he stopped his movements.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, looking down at Taeyong’s face for any sign of discomfort.

“Nothing. Can we-- can I ride you now?” 

Johnny blinked at the same time his dick twitched inside Taeyong, which he knew the other felt. “Yeah, sure lemme just--”

He flipped over, making sure he had a firm grip on Taeyong before hauling him upright. The other looked slightly disoriented from the change in position, but he eventually placed his hands squarely on Johnny’s chest and rolled his hips, breath hitching at feeling how the different angle placed Johnny’s dick inside him.

Johnny let out a groan when Taeyong started undulating in his lap, hands sliding up Taeyong’s thighs even though the other flinched, giggling at the ticklish sensation. His giggle turned into a sighing sort of moan when he went up on his knees to sink down again on Johnny’s cock, repeating the motion while swiveling his hips. 

Johnny tucked his hands behind his head to regard the tantalizing art that was Taeyong, with strands of soft pink hair covering his eyes as he furrowed his brow, concentrating on riding Johnny so _fluidly._

Johnny made to grab Taeyong’s cock to stroke him, but the other smacked his hand away. “You’re gonna have to make me cum hands-free tonight.”

Johnny let out a laugh. “Yeah? Challenge accepted, babe.”

“Don’t call me that,” Taeyong murmured, but he gasped when Johnny took a hold of his hips and dug his heels into the mattress to thrust up into Taeyong, slowly at first but then ramping up his speed until all they could both hear were each other’s pants and ragged moans and the filthy slap of skin against skin.

“Johnny, ‘m gonna come, fuck, ’m gonna come,” Taeyong mumbled, sounding almost breathless, as he curled his fingers against Johnny’s chest. Johnny gathered both of Taeyong’s wrists in one hand and used his free one as an anchor on Taeyong’s leg as he fucked up into Taeyong.

His thighs were burning by the time Taeyong froze up and let out a low, broken moan as he shot his release all over Johnny’s chest, pulses of his after-orgasm already racking his body as Johnny gently settled him back into the bed and pressed in deeply one more time, feeling Taeyong’s controllable twitches before Johnny came inside him-- inside the condom that he hastily put on after Taeyong practically _begged_ him to fuck him into the mattress.

He stayed inside Taeyong until he went soft, intently peering at Taeyong’s face for any signs of discomfort as he pulled out.

“You good?” He asked, gently feeling Taeyong’s rim and soothingly rubbing his inner thigh.

“Yeah.” Taeyong laughed breathily, fingertips skimming the cum on his chest. He regarded them for a moment before placing them into his mouth and kitten-licking them clean. 

Johnny would be lying if his dick didn’t twitch at the sight. 

He disposed of the condom in the bathroom, and came back with two damp washcloths for them, throwing the both of them in the sink to clean up tomorrow before heading back to slide under the covers with a sleepy-looking Taeyong.

Taeyong’s eyes are already drooping shut as Johnny mused aloud. “Are you gonna kiss me in the morning when you’re all sobered up?”

Taeyong blinked sleepily. “We’ve never done that before,” he murmured, almost to himself before shutting his eyes in finality, letting the exhaustion of the day and his recent physical exertion pull him into unconsciousness.

Johnny replied something to that but at that point, he was too tired to make out any of it.

When Johnny woke up the next morning, he didn’t have to open his eyes to know that Taeyong didn’t stay the night, as usual. 

**Author's Note:**

> i took up this extra prompt last min so i hope i did it enough justice!!   
> \+ i'm a slut for comments and kudos!!! <:
> 
>   
>  [follow me on twt](https://twitter.com/camboyyukhei/)  
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/camboyyukhei/)


End file.
